


Just Showering You in Affection

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Killer loves his prickly bf, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just a quiet day in the bad sans' home, this is literally just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: The house is quiet and Killer is curious.He's lucky Nightmare is too tired to complain.
Relationships: Killer/Nightmare, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Just Showering You in Affection

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, I'll post fluff if i want to  
> Fluff if i want to

Nightmare was torn rudely away from his morning coffee by a sharp shudder up his spine. It was a familiar one, but only in the sense in which he knew what it meant.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder. The shudder dissolved into a pleasant sort of tingling as Killer’s hand paused on the tendril he had been touching.

“Just curious, babe, that’s all.” Killer defended, a smile in his voice. The hand was moving again, and Nightmare felt it trail down to where his back began and the extra limbs ended, fighting back another shudder. Killer’s fingers pressed into the muscle of his back and drew a pleased groan from his lips. Nightmare flushed, annoyed at his reaction.

“If you’re going to give me a massage, could you make it a proper one?” He bit, hiding his embarrassment over how _nice_ the drag of Killer’s fingers had felt. Killer laughed, and suddenly twin sets of fingers were digging into his shoulders. Nightmare slouched, head dropping and letting out a harsh puff of air as Killer’s fingers worked deftly at the knotted muscles. Killer hummed, pressing a chaste kiss to the exposed back of his neck. Trying to ignore another set of shudders that threatened to overcome him at Killer’s gesture, Nightmare leaned back against his boyfriend and let out a pleased sigh.

Killer’s hands moved again, dragging down the sides of his arms. His right hand was grabbed gently and brought up near his shoulder. Killer placed soft kisses in rapid succession, moving from his knuckles up his arm. Feeling thoroughly flustered, one of Nightmare’s tendrils smacked the back of Killer’s head lightly.

“What is with you this morning?” Nightmare said, pulling his hand away from Killer’s grasp. His boyfriend just went to kiss his cheek instead. “Killer!”

“What?” Killer laughed. “What’s wrong with me showering you in affection?”

Nightmare frowned, feeling warm all over. “…Nothing…just…”

“Aw, come on.” Killer said. “Maybe I just like making you flustered once in a while. God knows this is the only way I can do it.” Nightmare laughed a little at that and turned so he was facing Killer, looping his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck and closing the distance between them, enjoying the pleased hum Killer let out as it vibrated against his lips. Killer’s wandering hands moved up as they kissed until they were rubbing gentle circles into the base of two of Nightmare’s tendrils. Nightmare broke the kiss, breath heavy.

“Stop.” Nightmare said and Killer’s hands stilled.

“Does it hurt?” Killer asked, concern lacing his voice. Nightmare shook his head, fighting off his blush.

“No…it’s just…weird.” Nightmare said.

“Weird how?” Killer said, thumbs beginning to move again. “What does it feel like?”

“Like…” Nightmare began, struggling to find something to compare it to. It didn’t help that he promptly lost his train of thought every time Killer’s fingers moved and had to resist sagging against his boyfriend. “Like someone rubbing your back or playing with your hair.”

“So, it feels nice?” Killer said, giving him a shit-eating grin, stroking up and down the tendrils now. Nightmare shuddered, relaxing against Killer. It was still early, he was still tired, it w _asn’t_ because of how nice it felt. Killer chuckled and Nightmare felt it reverberate through his own chest as he buried his face into the crook of Killer’s neck.

“Shut up.” Nightmare muttered and tightened his hold around Killer’s neck as the other began rocking them side to side, swaying to some unheard music. As his boyfriend continued to sag against him, Killer admired the way Nightmare’s tendrils pressed back against his hands and curled between his fingers. Their texture was weird, but not disgusting. They had the consistency of something he’d figured would have been sticky, but they were smooth and pliant to the touch.

Killer smirked as Nightmare let out a pleased sigh against his neck. “Still sleepy, kitten?” Suddenly, pain blossomed from Killer’s neck and he yelped. Nightmare pulled away from his grasp and glared at him.

“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” Nightmare asked.

“Did you just bite me?!”

Rolling his eyes, Nightmare grabbed his coffee mug and wandered out into the living room of the apartment. “If you didn’t want me to react like that then you shouldn’t have called me that.”

“You realise you’re just proving my point here?” Killer said, raising an eyebrow and following him. Nightmare set his mug down on the coffee table and lounged against the back corner of the couch.

“Whatever.” Nightmare grumbled, spreading his arms open a bit. “Just come here and cuddle me okay?”

Killer snorted but complied anyway, dropping unceremoniously onto his boyfriend and grinning as the air was knocked from the other’s lungs. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into Nightmare’s sternum and placing his hands against his back. Nightmare’s tendrils folded around him like a blanket and Killer sighed. He felt Nightmare place a gentle kiss to the crown of his head and looked up at him, smiling. Nightmare gifted him with a small smile of his own before connecting their lips again.

Killer melted into it, feeling his heart begin to race, and found himself wishing he had found his porcupine of a boyfriend sooner. He’d had to slay a damn few dragons before he’d found his prince, and he would be damned if he let him get away now. Times like this were nice. When Nightmare was home and he wasn’t busy doing something or another for school. It made Killer realise just how much he missed spending time with his boyfriend, how much he craved having Nightmare near him. He wanted to make him smile all waking hours of the day and laugh his adorable laugh until he couldn’t breathe, to make his brilliant mind pause and make him blush and stutter. It was all encompassing, this feeling. Warm but demanding at the same time. Killer pulled Nightmare closer, straddling his lap, and kissed him deeper.

“Really guys?!” Came a shout from behind them, and they pulled apart so fast that Killer would have fallen off the couch had Nightmare’s tendrils not been looped securely around his waist. They turned to see Dust, in his robe and messy bedhead, glaring at them from near the kitchen. “It’s not even 9 am yet and you’re already sucking face?!”

“Well, we weren’t until like thirty seconds ago.” Killer explained, flushing a bit. “You just have bad timing.”

Dust groaned, walking away. “No gay shit in this household!”

“Then get the fuck out!” Nightmare called after him, and Killer chuckled.

“Dust, we’d all have to leave then!” Killer said and proceeded to snuggle back against Nightmare’s chest.

Once the other had retreated back to his room with a cup of coffee and Nightmare had the TV playing something in the background, Killer intertwined their hands. “Wanna go somewhere with me today?”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow at him, smoothing a stray strand of Killer’s white hair from his eyes. “Where were you thinking?”

“I don’t know.” Killer said. “Just anywhere. I want to spend time with you.” Nightmare’s cheeks coloured and a hint of pride swelled in Killer’s chest.

“We can’t do that here?” Nightmare asked.

“Not alone.” Killer said. “Besides, I want to do sappy couple things with you.”

“Such as?”

“Lets go to the park and feed birds!”

Nightmare laughed, the sound of it making Killer’s heart race. Unsure of how to deal with the bubbling warmth in his chest, he kissed Nightmare again, feeling the other’s breathy laughs against his lips. When they separated again, Nightmare was smiling, but rolling his eyes nonetheless.

“Alright.” Nightmare conceded. “Lets go do lame couple stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to write something involving Nightmare's tentacles that isn't sexual at all! Just pure sweet fluff!  
> Me: *proofreads the story*  
> Me: Well fuck.
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
